Palidez
by We.Don't.Dream.Black
Summary: Crack! D18. Haru encontró a Hibari en la azotea. ¿Qué hacía con ese líquido blancuzco y pastoso manchando sus manos?


**Título:** Palidez

**Palabras:** 565

**Advertencias:** Hecho para el reto crack para _reborn_esp_. Es decir, es crack.

**Disclaimer: **_(que nunca lo pongo)_Yo no poseo esta serie, ni ninguna otra. Y ahora pondré alguna frase cliché como aquella de '_en serio creen, que si poseyera los derechos, ¿escribiría las cosas aquí?_

* * *

**Palidez**

Lo han visto. Y él las ha visto a ellas. Bueno, en realidad sólo a ella, porque Kyoko se había agachado para atarse los zapatos, aunque seguro que lo hizo para no mirar. Así que recapacitemos. Ellas lo han visto. Y él la ha visto a ella. Y, al verse descubierto, la ha _mirado_. Con esos ojos cuyo instinto asesino desplazó cualquier otro sentimiento. Haru tiembla de sólo recordarlo. Está segura de que las la matará, aunque Kyoko, más optimista, se empeñe en decir que no pasará nada. _Y, a fin de cuentas, _– alega al final del minidiscurso-_ es amigo (o algo así) de Tsu-kun y Onii-chan. Eso ayudará algo, ¿no? Por no decir que ellos no permitirán que nos pase nada_- termina sonriendo.

La morena intenta centrarse en ese pensamiento. Además, realmente, ellas no tuvieron culpa de nada, ¿verdad? Es decir, ellas sólo subieron para darle el almuerzo que habían preparado –con todo su amor- a los chicos. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que en la azotea sólo estaría Hibari?  
Oh, Bueno, sí. _Todos saben_ (menos ellas, como ya se ha visto) que Hibari siempre está en la azotea. Pero, ¿quién se imaginaría que estaría ahí, sin los pantalones y ese líquido blancuzco y pastoso manchando sus manos?  
La imagen fue bastante perturbadora. En más de un sentido, claro. Esas piernas delgadas y blancas (_aunque por poco tiempo_, se recuerda Haru), y esos bóxers negros, que marcaban deliciosamente su bien formado… (Ok, ya para, pero eh, ¿qué esperan? Es una adolescente. Se fija en lo que se fija)  
Pero volvamos al tema inicial. Saben el secreto de Hibari. Y Hibari, claro está, intentará callarlas. Y seguro que sólo sabe una forma de hacerlo (la única que usa para hacer todo, en realidad): golpear (morder) hasta la muerte. Además de que desde que empezó el nuevo curso, había estado de un humor mucho (si eso era posible) peor.  
Pero, _nonononono_. Pensamientos positivos. No fue culpa de Haru, claro que no. Si quería evitar que todos supieran que incluso él hacía eso, ¡que no lo hiciera en la azotea, que era un sitio público!  
Por Dios,  
¿Quién pensaría que Hibari usaba leche auto-bronceadora?

*****

_  
'Kyouyaa, ¿sabes qué?' había exclamado Dino bajito al oído del susodicho. Encerrado entre el sofá y el cuerpo jadeante de su amante, Hibari no sabía –no se preocupaba en saber- nada. Sin embargo, conociendo al rubio, sabría que no proseguirían su sesión hasta no haberle respondido.  
Con el ceño fruncido, le envió una mirada que bien podría interpretarse como '¿qué? 'en su singular lenguaje. El rubio se incorporó un poco, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pasaría después de que cerrara la boca.  
'Estás demasiado blanco, Kyouya.'  
'¿Hn?'  
'Si, Kyouya. Y a veces, cuando lo hacemos…Me…Me parece estar haciéndolo con un muerto o algo así. Sobre todo cuando me despierto, y te veo del mismo color que las sábanas. Y aunque digas que soy un parafílico (por aquello de la pedofilia y tal) lo cierto es que no me van los muertos.' Respiró hondo, preparándose para un futuro golpe que no tardó mucho en llegar.  
Dino se levantó dos días después –y uno tras haber empezado el curso escolar-, con una venda en la cabeza y varios moratones, ¿de mordiscos, quizás?, repartidos por todo el cuerpo.  
Tendría que hacer más que lo imposible por que Hibari lo perdonase, pero bueno. No aguantaba más sin decírselo._

_

* * *

_

_Heladazos (los prefiero a los tomatazos), críticas, elog..no, eso no lo harán, pensamientos, en fin, lo que sea, al botoncito verde que hay abajo._

¡Nos leemos!

_Por cierto, el Word me da un número de palabras y este otro, no sé porque. Confio en el Word._


End file.
